Natsu Conflict
by Like a Holmes
Summary: Ema goes to her fathers wedding but had no idea that this marriage will bring her a move from Paris to Tokyo and 13 brothers! Natsumes route.
1. Wedding

"Ema, you ready yet?" my dad Riku yells from the living room.

"Yeah, just a minute", I answered and put on my black shoes. I ran out of our apartment's door and almost jumped the stairs down, where dad already waited with his white suit on checking on his watch.

"Here I am", I said to dad.

"_Bonjour Mademoiselle_", I heard the downstairs cafés owner to say "good morning miss."

"_Bonjour Madame_", I answered and smiled "good morning ma'am.

"It is your lucky day _Monsieur"_, she said to my dad in French and I translated it into Finnish. Dad smiled happily.

"It seems like it is", he said and I translated again.

"Ema, the car has arrived", he said and stepped out of the corridor.

"Good luck", the owner said and dad thanked in French.

"_Bonne journée",_ I said and she wished me luck too. I left the building and stepped into the car on the backseat next to dad. I looked sadly to the building, which's fourth floor had been my home for four years. We moved there from Finland with my dad's job. He had asked to be transferred to Paris since my mother had to come back here because of work. My mom, Louise, was French, and my dad was finnish. So I was a bit of both. My mom though died in a car accident about three years ago. Dad found a new love and today they were getting married. The woman was Japanese and she had some children of her own, I just didn't know what gender or what age. They wanted to keep the rest as a secret. Though I already knew that I'm moving to Japan after wedding…

At the church there were some guests and it was my job to guide them. (I also had a list of the arriving guests so no one could cheat) I got to speak English a bit more. I knew the wedding must have cost a fortune, since there were quests from around the world. I also knew that Miwa (I didn't know her last name), the bride, really wanted to celebrate in France. Though my dad had a friend who owned a hotel nearby and that was the location where the guests had spent their past two days. The optional return flight was the day after tomorrow, if you didn't want to stay for a longer time, of course with your own cost. Almost every guest had arrived but a Japanese family called "Asahina". At last a big car arrived and out stepped one woman, and the rest were men/boys. I counted them quickly and got a sum of 12 plus one woman. With eyes larger than plates I stared at the group of suits and colorful hair. At last a tall man with brown hair and eyes like a teddy bear arrived to me and said:

"We are the Asahina family. Where might our seats be?"

"Oh yes, just a minute", I said, watched at the map of the seats and answered: "They're on the first row on the left side; you had a great timing we were just about to start."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us" he said and walked right next to me. I watched as the colorful group of smiling faces walked next to me, and at the same second I felt purple eyes to drill down into me. I watched in the group and saw an orange haired boy with a beauty mark on his chin, to turn his eyes elsewhere. I had chills.

I went inside, and as they started to play music, me and my cousin Sara, started to walk through the aisle. We threw down flower petals before the bride. I were dressed in minty green dress, with white lace and Sara had a white dress with the same color green lace. We had ponytails and a flower in our hair. I walked on the first bench on the right side. I glanced at the orange haired guy on my left, and he was focused on the ceremony. I didn't feel good about that group.

After the ceremony I gave the map to the celebration place for the guests and hopped on Sara's ride. At the location I started to give out the champagne (and fruit drink for kids) for the guest for the toast with Sara. We were responsible about almost everything. After giving out the drink the car of the newlyweds drove into the yard. We had a toast outside in the beautiful sunshine and with the aroma of France. After that was lunch, inside. I was hungry as a wolf because I hadn't eaten anything yet. After getting food I just sat next to Sara and we started to speak about a lot of things. Sara was like a sister to me and we had a lot of things to sort out. We talked about school, food, the wedding ceremony and of course, boys.

"So I heard that you have a boyfriend" I said and smiled. Sara stared at me and whispered:

"How the hell did you know, _suurisuu". (It means a big mouthed person)_

"Some little birds were singing it", I answered and glanced at my other cousin, Sara's little brother, Saku.

"Saku, you little _persereikä!" _Sara said to him, "asshole".

"Sara! Clean that mouth of yours!" Anna, my aunt and their mother said angrily.

"Don't worry; I won't tell anyone, there is no one I could even tell. So, tell me more. Is he tall, handsome, smart?" I said and moved my plate away since I had finished eating.

We talked about that till my father announced that next we will move outside to enjoy dessert. We walked outside laughing about something once in a while. After cutting the cake we sat on the grass in the straight sunshine. I saw how the orange haired guy glanced at me once in a while and spent most of his time with a white haired and a dark haired guys. I also felt how many other glances from the same group drilled into me once in a while. I really didn't have a good feeling about what was happening next. My dad came to me and said:

"It's time to introduce you to your new family."

I nodded and got up. My stomach felt really weird and I was dizzy. I was so nervous that I even watched panicking back into Sara. I was really scared and almost delivered a dose of roast beef and mashed potatoes back up. And finally when we got to the corner of the yard, I almost died.

Those guys, who I had been watching around all day, stood in front of me and smiled nicely.

"_Voi luoja_", I whispered, "Oh my god"

"Ema, meet your thirteen brothers", dad said while I were staring into the void.

"These are my sons, go say hi", Miwa said and stroke me on my head till I woke up from being a carrot.

"Hello, my name is Masaomi Asahina, you may call me as you like. I'm a doctor and 31 years old", said the man with teddy bears eyes.

"I am the second son Ukyo Asahina. I'm a lawyer and 29", said a blond guy with glasses.

"I am Kaname, the third son; please call me _nii-san_. I'm a monk and 28 years old" said another blond man, but had longer hair.

"My name is Hikaru and I'm the fourth son (unfortunately), I'm 27 and a novelist", said the man, who definitely looked like a woman.

"I'm Tsubaki", said the white haired buy.

"I'm Azusa", said the dark haired guy with glasses.

"And I'm Natsume", said the orange haired guy, and looked at me.

"We are triplets. I and Azusa are voice actors and Natsume is a game co. worker. We are 24 years old" Tsubaki said and threw a wild smile on his face.

"My name is Louis, I'm the eighth son. I'm a beautician and 21 years old. I look forward on working with you", said a man with platinum blonde hair and warm eyes.

"I'm Subaru, the ninth son. I'm a college student and I play basketball, I'm 20" said the tallest guy from the group, he had eyes that looked a bit scared.

"My name is Iori. I'm the tenth son and a high school student. I'm 18 years old", said a boy with pretty silvery hair and a kind smile.

"I'm Yusuke, I'm 16, a high school student and the eleventh son", said the only redhead.

"My name is Fuuto and I'm the twelfth son. I'm a 15 year old singer idol", said the boy almost as tall as me.

"And I'm Wataru! I'm the last son and still 10, and I wish that we will have a lot of fun, _onee-chan_", said the smallest boy smiling brightly.

"Umm, well, I'm Ema, and I'm 16 and I, I, umm" I said and tried to get something else out of my mouth.

"It's okay; you must be pretty shocked, right?" Masaomi said and I tried to make myself get some reason of things. Everything I thought was; 13!? How the hell? Why that much? Is that a thing in Asian religions? How old is she?

"Welcome to the Asahina family", everyone said at the same time.


	2. Vanishing land

I threw some of my clothes on the floor and some of them into boxes. Tomorrow would be the day, when I leave everything I had, once again, to the past. When I packed the clothes I would take with me to my suitcase, Sara packed my other stuff into boxes. She folded my clothes in them and played Tetris with the rest of my belongings. Once in a while she asked me if something would come in my suitcase. I took only the most precious things in my suitcase. We didn't really speak about anything else. Until:

"Aren't you happy, about moving to Japan? I thought you really liked Japanese culture."

"Yeah, I do. But I said I would love to visit Japan, not move there", I answered and folded a pair of jeans in my suitcase.

"Oh", she answered and piled my books into one box.

"Wait, there's this one book I want to take in my luggage", I said and took one book from the box. It was John Greene's, The Fault in our stars.

"I didn't know you have it. Where did you get it?" Sara asked as I put it in my bag.

"I bought it. It's a wonderful book", I said and smiled to the cover as it smiled back to me.

"I've read it too, and watched the movie. I cried two hours straight after it", Sara laughed. I smiled understanding. I threw my last necessary things in my bag and closed it. I walked to my balcony between boxes and newspapers and opened the door. A nice breeze of summer air blew through my curly brown hair. I leaned against the railing and listened to Parisian night. Somebody played harmonica, some teenagers were laughing. That was the last night before leaving. Next day I would ride a plane to Tokyo with my new family. Yesterday was a shock all the way. I remembered dads smile when he said that I will have siblings. Yeah, sure, I'll recover in a day. Though I had said goodbyes to my friends, I still felt like I hadn't done something important. I sighed. I looked sadly to the river Seine, since my room was on that side. The rivers water sparkled as the setting sun hit it, with some orange colored light. It reminded me a lot of Natsumes hair color

"Ema, I will leave now", Sara said and looked at me with a fake smile on her face.

"Ok, have a good flight tomorrow, yours leaves earlier right", I said and held tears in. Normally, every long holiday, that I had, included a flight to Finland. Now and in future, it was kind of impossible for me to do that. Sara came to hug me and we both cried. As I had said, we were like sisters.

"I don't want to. I don't want to leave!" I cried.

"I'm so sorry for you", she whispered.

"It's not your fault in anyway, _sisko_" I said, "_sister"._

"_Haista vittu, _you know that I hate my middle name_",_ she said, "_fuck you_". We laughed and I saw her of. I wiped my tears away and went to make myself some tea.

An annoying noise woke me up from a dream. I sat on my bed and looked to the clock. 10 am, since my flight left off at 3 pm. It would take about 30 minutes to get to the airport with the train, so I left with the train of eleven. I quickly washed my face in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I dressed in jeans and a hoodie. I left my hair open. I put my Converses on and started to drag my luggage downstairs. I had locked the door and gave my keys to the landlady, who lived downstairs. She wished me the best luck and I thanked her. I dragged my luggage to a stairway to underground. Next to the stairway, was a sign that said RER. It was the train that I would take. Down in the tunnels smelled like pee and electricity. I was already used to the stench. I followed the signs that told me which train was in which way. I had checked my trail earlier and followed combination B3. As I got to down, where the trains were, I walked straight to the ticket seller. I paid a 9, 75 euros ticket (13, 41 USD) and input my ticket through a machine, which opened me the gate to the platform. I watched at the screen which showed when the train will arrive. I stood and looked at people on the opposite platform. Children hanged on their mothers and argued about everything.

My train arrived shortly and I stepped in with my bags. I sat next to the window with my bags in front of me. There were a few of people going to the airport. When the train started moving I watched as lights flashed by me. I saw some graffiti once in a while on the walls where almost no one could see them. Train stopped at a few stations and then continued moving happily through Paris. When train got up from underground, I looked at trees, as they were saying goodbye. I closed my eyes and opened them again wishing, that this all was just a bad dream. I really loved Paris. It was home. Every night I saw the lighted tip of Eiffel-tower, and Notre-Dame. I was more than glad that I lived there, I was happy. As the train arrived to Airport Charles de Gaulle's terminal 2, I felt like I had lost a piece of me. I stepped out of the train and gazed up, where I had to go. I started to drag my belongings with me. I inputted the ticket to the machine and as the gates opened I pushed my luggage through it and went after myself. I walked through the masses of people to next escalators and stepped on. Upstairs waited a huge hall and I started to walk for the lobby, where I would get my ticket and go through security check. I looked through the huge light flat and when I finally found my flight I started to walk for my check-in. When I found my flights table, I noticed the line. It was long even before the check-in had even opened. I accepted my fate and started to wait. I played flappy bird as I waited. When they opened the check in, I still stood in the line and played. Line moved slowly and I wanted to save battery, so I stopped playing. I was in half way when I heard voices behind me:

"Where is that girl?" Wasn't she supposed to be here earlier?" I decided to ignore them. I sat down on my suitcase to wait. After a long, long wait it was my turn.

"Bonjour", I said and handed a paper and my passport. The paper contained my reservation. The woman handed me my ticket smiling and advised me to put my luggage to the conveyor belt. I lifted my suitcase on it and she marked it with a sticker tape, which told the location and the place where it left. She wished me good trip and I moved away from the line.

"_Onee-chan, _we're here", Wataru yelled from the middle of the line. I turned and walked to them. Whole family was there waiting. I faked a smile. Suddenly I felt a pinch on my cheek.

"Don't fake it. We've seen your real smile, its way prettier", Natsume said and smiled at me. I felt when my heart had skipped a beat. His smile almost made my legs fail on me. I saw how Hikaru grinded.

"Natsume, don't take her all for yourself. We're brothers, we have to share", Tsubaki said and winked at me.

"My, my, your casual look is also very pretty", Kaname said and kissed my hand. I quickly pulled my hand back and felt a little blush of anger and annoyance rise on my cheeks.

"She blushed", Fuuto said and laughed in a way that got my cheeks get a bit redder. Angry blushing and normal blushing were different things and I mastered them both. In stayed near them when was their turn to check-in. I tried not to laugh when I saw the workers face when Masaomi laid 13 passports and a two papers on the table. One at the time, slowly and carefully she checked them and gave the tickets. She asked another woman to take care of the luggage marking, while she checked on the rest.

After check-in we walked into the security check, since I already knew how to act, I just went there and took two trays. I put my bag on one of them and took out all fluids in their plastic bags. I took off my shoes and put on those blue plastic bags. I took of my hoodie and laid it on the second tray next to my shoes and phone. I pushed them to the machine and the security guard asked if I had anything else. I answered the negative. I walked through the gate and took my trays from the front. I put my belongings back to my bag after I had dressed again. I stood in front of the check and waited for others.

We went to look for our gate and found it right next to a café I set my bag on the bench next to Natsume and started to look for my wallet. When I found it I said:

"Natsume, would you watch after my back? I really have to eat something."

"Yeah, sure. Didn't you eat breakfast?" he asked me with a bit worried expression.

"Last night I ate pizza with my cousin since we were packing. I had nothing in the fridge", I answered and Masaomi said:

"It's already lunchtime, and it's a long flight back home. We should all eat something, even if the serve food in the plane. Also it's hard to sleep with an empty stomach. What does everybody want?" Everyone started to say what they wanted but I interrupted:

"We have to go buy the food and eat it at the cafés tables; we can't take anything but bottles away from there. There is a little convenience store nearby, but I don't know if they have food besides sweets there. I think we should go eat at different times, so that some of us will stay here watching after our bags."

"Our little sister is so smart!" Tsubaki said and hugged me tightly. And suddenly he just let go of me and I heard a "boing" from his head. Azusa stood next to me with his fist raised.

"Tsubaki, you're not that close yet. Please excuse his acts", He said and Tsubaki held his head.

We divided into two groups and went to get food. On the queue I saw my favorite _quiche Lorraine_ on a serving plate. I almost jumped for it. I took the biggest piece and took a water bottle from the shelves. I took my wallet and started to count some coins, but Masaomi stopped me.

"I'll pay; you don't have to buy food for yourself. That's on us adults", he said. I nodded as an answer. Thought, I felt like I was a bother. I ate all of my pie and thanked Masaomi with a smile. I took my water bottle and returned to others. After that I dug up my headphones from the bag. I put them around my neck, and wind up the cord.

When it was half past two, they started to fill the plane. My stomach cried and I was shaking. I didn't fear flying; it was because I had to leave. I took my bag and followed others to the plane. I showed my ticket to the worker, and she wished me a safe travel. I felt sick and I was dizzy. That is not how you have a safe trip. On the plane I looked for my seat. After I found it, I threw my bag up in the storage locker. I sat on my seat and closed my eyes holding in tears. Say goodbye to home, I said in my mind and started to shake again. At the same time there was going on a fight about seats between my brothers. Wataru definitely wanted a window seat and be near to me. Masaomi had to sit next to Wataru. Tsubaki and Azusa wanted to sit next to each other. Luckily we were the last ones to go in the plane. After few minutes there was an answer to the problem. Wataru sat in front of me, Masaomi next to him, Tsubaki and Azusa behind me and Hikaru next to them, Yusuke sat next to Masaomi, Natsume sat next to me and Ukyo next to him, Iori, Fuuto, and Subaru sat behind Tsubaki. Kaname and Louis sat on the middle row. How hard could a seat choosing be, I asked myself. Natsume had his own headphones around his neck. I had white ones, with different colored design. I looked outside almost crying.

The plane took off few minutes later. As we flew higher, I looked as french land got out of sight. Everything just vanished.


	3. Home and Family?

"Ema, Ema, wake up sweetie. We're home", I heard a sweet voice say. Voice was familiar with me, but I couldn't remember it. As I opened my eyes, I saw my home. Our living room, kitchen, door to my room and the beautiful view to Seine from the living room windows. Suddenly I saw my mother in front of me. She smiled as she always did. But then I heard crying next to me. My dad sat on the floor and cried. I looked back to my mom, and she started get awfully white. Her head started to bleed badly and all the blood fell down on the floor. Blood started to leak out of her mouth while she was still smiling. Once she opened her mouth as to say something, all the blood came out as a flood. Tears started to fall on my cheeks, and before I noticed my father was there with a gun in his hand. I watched as he put in under his chin. He grinded and said something, which I couldn't hear, since I was screaming; "_isä_", "_dad_".

Felt light but strong shake on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw Natsumes face in front of mine. He looked especially worried. After that I saw other worried faces around me. I started to cry swiftly.

"Ema, watch wrong? Did you see a bad dream?" Natsume asked drying my tears with his sleeve. I nodded and tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. Five seconds later he hugged me tightly. My tears stopped flowing as he said:

"Don't worry, we're here. If you need anything just ask." He moved away and looked me straight into eyes.

"Got it?" He asked and I nodded again.

"Natsume, that's unfair! I want to hug her too!" Tsubaki said behind me. Natsume rolled his eyes.

"_Onee-chan_, what was that dream about?" Wataru asked and Masaomi looked at him severely.

"I'd rather not talk about it, since it has a lot of things about my past", I answered. I looked through my window to the mass of clouds.

"They're starting to serve food", Kaname said. I put down the tray in front of me and stretched. In my dream dad wanted to kill himself, like he almost did. He got really depressed after mom died. If I wouldn't have come home early, I would have found my dad on the floor with a bullet shot through his head. I wondered why I had remembered such an awful thing. Natsume woke me up from my thinking mode and handed me my dinner. He also passed me my drink. I just stared my dinner, which was in some plastic tray.

"Ema? Are you okay?" Natsume asked and I boggled.

"Yeah, I am, don't worry", I lied. I definitely wasn't okay. I started to eat my hideous dinner and once in a while drank water trying to wash that awful taste out of my mouth. After dinner I put my headphones on and started to listen to music.

"We are arriving to the Tokyo International Airport. Please lift buffets up and lift up your seat directly. Switch off all electronic devices and open the window curtain. Please close your seatbelt. We wish that you have enjoyed the trip with us, and we hope to see you again", said a woman's voice.

"Look, I can see the airport!" Wataru said and looked out of the window. Indeed, clouds had faded away and you could see a lot of things up there. I sighed. That was my new home. I turned my eyes away. Once we had landed I followed Natsume when we got off the plane. When we walked to get our suitcases I watched around without even focusing on walking. And before I noticed I had stopped and lost my sight of everyone else. I stood there looking if I could even see Subaru, since he was so tall. But I saw only faces that I hadn't seen before. I sighed and started to look for signs that said where I could find my suitcase. I saw a sign that said; flights arriving and traveling bags. I started to follow those signs and finally found what I was looking for. Bags had just started to move on the conveyor belt. After few minutes, my bag came. I took it of the belt and stood there still looking for anyone I might have known. I moved away from the belt to make space for other people. I found a bench near the baggage claim. I just sat there looking for my brothers. I had once got lost in a zoo and my parents found me sitting next to the tiger cage, where I got separated from them. But this time it was a huge building and there were 13 persons to look for me. I got so irritated to not be found so I just took my sketch pad and pens from my bag. I wrote "Ema Asahina" with letters that were big as my middle finger. I drew an arrow under those letters and stood up on the bench. I held my sketch pad high above my head and searched for someone. I collected gazes that looked at me, but they weren't those gazes I was looking for. Finally I heard Louis's voice:

"Ema! There you are! Where have you been?"

"There where you haven't", I answered and sighed. Finally someone had found me. Louis called everyone where we were and people started to show up. When Natsume got there he was gasping. He had been running and calling for my name all the time. The rest of us left to get their bags, but Natsume stayed there to watch that I didn't go anywhere.

"Where the hell were you all this time?" Natsume asked me angrily.

"Well, when I got separated from you I thought that maybe you had continued to get your luggage, so I came here. When I noticed that you weren't here, I thought that you were somewhere else to look for me. So, I just came here to sit down and wait, if all of us are running around, it is hard to find each other. And then Louis found me", I told him, and he smiled.

"You really are a smart kid", he said. When the rest had got their bags we headed outside. Masaomi, Ukyo and Natsume went to get cars and Fuuto, Tsubaki and Azusa got picked up by their managers. Hikaru called a taxi. I went in Natsumes car with Yusuke and Subaru. I had butterflies on my stomach about my new home, or what I should call home. And suddenly the word flashed in my mind; school.

"Since I moved here I have to go to school, right. So, what about the fact, that I don't know ANY Japanese?" I asked and Subaru and Yusuke looked at me.

"Tokyo has a high school that has this international line. They teach everything in English, but you have to keep your grades high. I'm in the same school", Yusuke answered.

"I'm really not that good in school", I said and wished that he wouldn't tell me to start learning Japanese. I already knew how to speak three languages perfectly (or almost) and one language enough to survive with it.

"If you really were that smart on the airport, I'm sure you'll survive. And if it doesn't go so well, there's always Ukyo to help", Subaru said and I relaxed. I watched as people walked down on the street talking to phone or laughing with others. Maybe I could get some friends here too. I remembered when I moved to Paris, I had some trouble with getting friends. Everyone thought that I didn't understand french, though it was my other language. Everyone bullied me in french, and I understood every word. But then one time I opened my mouth and started to scold everyone in french. All those people had looked me and then started to laugh for their own stupidity. But now it was different, I wouldn't know anything they would say to me.

"We're here", Natsume told me and I looked at the big building. I stepped out of the car. There was this sign that said; Sunrise Residence. Natsume gave me my bag and his card.

"If you need help, I'll listen. Just call me and you're always welcome to visit", he said.

"You don't live with others?" I asked and he gave me a negative. He drove off and I put his card in my pocket. I followed everyone else to the house.

"This is your room", Ukyo said and showed me my room, which was more like a small apartment. There were some furniture already around, like bed, writing desk and a television. At the end of the room there was a door to a balcony. It was lot bigger than the one I had in Paris.

"Thank you! This is more than enough", I said and he smiled as an answer. I started to unpack my stuff and put it in my closet. I sat on my bed and looked at the television. I wished I had taken my game console with me. The rest of my stuff would arrive later with a cargo plane. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was complaining about my battery. I took my charger and looked for a socket. When I finally found one, I realized that I had a whole different power cord. I panicked immediately. I went outside from my room and looked around for the elevator. When I finally found it I noticed that I had no idea where would everyone be. I approved my fate and just pressed some number. I got one floor down. No, no nothing here. I pressed the biggest number, 5. Two floors up. I stepped out of the elevator and walked through some corridor. I got into a place with a sofa and a railing. I looked down and saw the living room and a staircase near me. I walked the stairs down and counted how big that red sofa might be. It was big enough for four people to sleep on. Huge glass windows showed me more of Tokyo. Then I realized that the TV in this living room was big as, well, I don't know what was as big but thin at the same time. Then I heard Wataru to yell to me:

"_Onee-chan_, are you already done with unpacking?"

"Yeah, I am", I answered and he came downstairs.

"How were you that fast?" he asked me and I imagined the sight of my closet since I had thrown everything just in there without even folding them.

"Well, I'm always this fast", I said and laughed. I couldn't say anything.

"Oh, are you good at cooking?" he asked suddenly.

"I guess so, my friends said that I'm as good as a chef, but", I couldn't say more because Wataru started to drag me in the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't as big as I imagined it would have been.

"Can you make me a snack?" he asked me with his eyes shining.

"I don't know. I really don't know the rules so, I think we should probably wait for someone other", I said and his smile was gone.

"What are you doing?" I heard Yusuke ask. He walked through the living room to us.

"Wataru wanted me to cook, but I don't think I should", I answered.

"You should! Ukyo cooks here all the time and I would like to taste some of your cooking." Yusuke told me and then we heard Ukyo:

"Ema, you can cook here whenever you want. Since we ate at the plane, and the food wasn't that good, I think it's time to eat."

I smiled happily and started to listen Ukyo's instructions about where did he have different ingredients or tools. Since there wasn't much food in the fridge, I decided to make paella of what was left. I chopped vegetables and the chicken I had found and cooked it. After that I cooked the rice on a big pan and then added the rest of the ingredients. I spiced it and mixed the chicken in it. I left it there to get warm, and set up the table with Yusuke and Wataru. We called everybody to eat.

"Ema, are you a chef or something? This is delicious!" Tsubaki said. He and Azusa had just came back from work and were eating with us.

"Really?" I said and a smile showed up on my face.

"Believe him, this is one amazing dish" Iori said. It felt like this place, that I was so afraid of, was starting to be a home, and this group, that I had bad feelings about, started to be like a family.


	4. That one moment

After moving I didn't stop seeing nightmares. Rather they got longer and included more of those things that I was afraid of. The only thing that didn't show up was thunder. I was very afraid of thunder since I was also afraid of loud sounds. No matter how I tried, I couldn't wake up till I had seen my dad with a gun. And sometimes it took a very long time to see that scene. I always woke up screaming. After a nightmare, I couldn't sleep a wink. June came slowly and since I was supposed to start school then, I got more nervous about it. I got myself a school uniform which included a skirt, a shirt and a cardigan. It was very pretty, and it fitted me well. Just looking at myself in a mirror with that uniform on got me even more nervous.

Finally the day came; it was time to go to school. I got out of my bed after my clocked had alarmed. I had waked up from a nightmare around three, and had just lain in my bed after that. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and tried some make up too, but it didn't fit me, so I cleaned it away. It was half past six when I got to the kitchen. I had my school bag with me.

"Good morning", I said to Ukyo.

"Good morning. I'm still preparing breakfast, you were here early", he answered.

"Can I help you somehow?" I asked and put down my bag, which contained a load of medicine for headache.

"Could you serve the rice?" Ukyo said and I followed his instructions. Wataru came after I was done with the rice.

"Morning, _onee-chan_", he said and smiled.

"Good morning", I answered and smiled back. Subaru and Yusuke got down after that.

"Morning", they said and I answered. We sat down to eat. Salmon, miso-soup, vegetables and rice. Though I had eaten a Japanese breakfast many times before, it still looked like it was out of this world.

After breakfast Yusuke and I walked to the station to get to school. I kept my eye on Yusuke since I didn't want to get separated. We stepped in the train and because there were so many people I was pushed to be against Yusuke. I felt the blush of anger to rise on my cheeks again. I didn't even have a place to hold on. When we got off the train I finally had some space to breath. The pleasure didn't last long because Yusuke started to drag me away from the station running.

"What's wrong?! Why are we running?" I shouted to Yusuke while we got out of the station.

"I got a text from Ukyo that we have to be at school earlier because you need to!" he shouted back and we continued running. Once we got to the school we stopped and I was gasping. My resting moment didn't last long either. Yusuke started to drag me in the school. We gathered gazes asking; who is she and what is she doing here. I looked at some tall boys and after that at some girls. All of them looked at us with a puzzled look on their face. I tried to keep track on things inside the school. Where was my shoe locker, where do you go after it, where is what classroom. Things like that. Yusuke took me to the teachers' lounge and left me there.

I knocked the door, as I got an answer I opened it. I said my name and why I was there. My new homeroom teacher came to meet me and we discussed about thing like learning and my grades from last year. He also told me about my chances to learn Japanese with extra lessons, but I said no. After that he started to take me on a little tour around the school. When the bell ringed he showed me the way to my homeroom. He told me to wait outside until he calls me. I watched as the students who were late ran in their classrooms and apologized for being late.

"We have a new student in our class. Please welcome her", teacher said and that was my mark. I stepped in my classroom and glanced to the students. My heart almost stopped. I was that scared.

"Please introduce yourself and tell us where you're from", teacher advised and I opened my mouth:

"I'm Ema Asahina, I moved here in last May from Paris." Why didn't I just say France?

"Welcome, your seat is on the window row, the last place", Teacher said and I nodded as an answer. I walked to my place and collected gazes. I sat on my place and the teacher started the class.

Bell ringed after school and I left without Yusuke, since he had something else, he didn't tell me what. I Walked through school gate and saw some groups of people to make their way to the town. I had no idea what to do next. At the same minute I got a text. I opened my phone and checked the message. It was from Natsume. "You started school today, right. Hope you had a great first day. If you want to talk about it I'm free today. Just come to my place." I smiled. Every problem I had, I told to Natsume, he was always listening. I answered: "Yeah I'd like to talk. Which direction do I go from my school?" He answered quickly and I started to walk down the road to go to the Centre of Tokyo. While I was walking I felt a bit of pressure on me, like someone was spying me. I was sure, that if anyone would follow me, it was some kind of pervert. I dove into a big mass of people to get out of sight.

Once I arrived to Natsumes apartment he came behind me.

"Hi, I just came from the store. I bought some food", he said and smiled. I let him open the door and his cats Tsubaki and Azusa came to us. I closed the door behind me and toke off my shoes. I walked to his bed and sat on it. Azusa came to me and purred for me. It really liked me. Natsume came from the kitchen and asked:

"Have you been seeing those nightmares?"

"Yeah, and they're getting worse. I've been up since three and I am seriously afraid of sleeping. This is like it's from Nightmare on Elm Street. Only that Freddy is my dad. What the hell am I supposed to do?" I said and laughed hysterically.

"Have you tried the cherry juice?" he asked and ate one cherry tomato, which he had served.

"It helps me to catch sleep, but doesn't take my nightmares away", I explained.

"Tell me about last night dream", Natsume asked and I stared at him.

"Are you serious? This one might have been the worse I've had", I warned him, but he didn't seem to care.

"I was at home. Not the French home, this home. I walked through the fifth floor corridor to the hall. I didn't hear anything. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom and everyone else in the living room. You were there too. They noticed me and waved at me. As I got closer I noticed that my mom was grinning. It was that awfully creepy one. And before I noticed there was a car flying through the window. It hit everyone and squeezed everyone under it. I screamed but didn't wake up. It felt like I was standing right next to some horrible real life scary movie. I was so shocked that when the cars window opened, I got closer. Somebody was calling me. I looked inside the car and saw dad on the wheel with a gun. But instead of pointing his own face with it, he pointed at mine and laughed. And finally I heard this bang", I told. Natsume looked at me with a shocked look on his face. I looked at him and already regretted of telling that dream. He didn't say anything. He came next to me and looked me straight into my eyes. After that he hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and he closed me tighter against his chest. The feeling was warm. It was something I had never gone through before. It was the sunrise that you had never seen. Because it was warm and it also felt safe, I fell asleep. Natsume laid me on his bed and put a blanket over me. I hadn't slept well for almost a month, and didn't sleep well even then.

I woke up screaming with Natsume sitting on my side with a worried expression. I looked at him scared and afraid of going back to sleep. Clock ticked in the silence. Finally Natsume broke the silence:

"It's already nine o'clock. You want to stay here for the night?"

"I don't know. I don't even know can I sleep", I told.

"It's better not to send you to walk back home. There are a lot of people who have their eyes on young girls. I'll call Ukyo", he said and took his phone. He went to make the call to another room. I had no idea what were my feelings for Natsume. Though he was my brother, it didn't feel like it. I was scared, that when I wake up, he wouldn't be there. I was afraid that he would be gone in minutes, just like mom was.

After the call he let me use the shower and borrowed some of his clothes, even though they were huge.

"You really are that small", he laughed and ruffled my wet hair.

"Well these wouldn't be so huge if you wouldn't be", I said laughing. He looked into my eyes and pressed his forehead against mine. We smiled to each other. He had purple eyes that shined like stars when he smiled. The funniest thing was that he rarely smiled in front of rest of the family. I wished that time would stop, even if it would stop just for few minutes. He slowly moved his hand from the top of my head on my cheek. He gently stroked my cheek with his fingers and moved my hair behind my ear. His eyes had this kind and soft, but dangerous look. He started to pull my face closer to his. I heard my brains to back up, but my heart had a beat so loud, that my senses couldn't get their voice through. As we got closer to each other our eyes closed automatically. So that was a kiss?


	5. Go with the flow

Every time Natsume had free time, we spent it together. We played games, watched movies… And now we were kissing! When our lips hit, it felt like my heart was going to burst. He tasted like cigarettes and tomatoes. It wasn't so great combination, but it was the best kiss I had ever had. After that Natsume looked me in the eyes. He got closer for another round and I started to wrap my arms around him. Suddenly he pushed me away from him. I watched his eyes, they were full of anger. He released me, turned around and walked to his balcony's door.

"Natsume? Is something wrong?" I asked carefully and came few steps closer. His kiss and touch started to burn scars on me.

"Get out", he whispered.

"What did you say? Natsume, what did you say?" I said and grabbed his shoulder. He pushed me away and I my legs hit the coffee table. I let out a squeak.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled. He ignored me.

"Tell me, what did I do wrong? Why are you so angry?!" I yelled.

"What you did wrong huh? Well you showed up! You came into my family and started to have those damn dreams. You said yourself that you started to see those the first time when you fucking moved here! Every time I had some damn time to rest, you showed up and I had to listen to your fucking problems. Like I didn't already have my own problems!" He yelled straight to my face with eyes that were almost burning with anger.

"Oh, you blame me?! Have you fucking noticed that I'm really not enjoying my stay here?! I had everything I needed back at home. My goddamn home is not here or in the Sunrise residence! Also I had no idea when you would have some freaking free time because you never told me! Every time I came here you had asked me to! If I could, I would just go back in time and not let our parent to meet each other", I told. He finally snapped after that:

"Get the hell out of here!" I grabbed my bag and ran out of the door. Before I left I kicked the door leaving a dent after me. I ran out of the building, and while walking to the residence I held in tears. I had lost the one person that I could trust.

After hearing Emas kick hit the door Natsume collapsed on the floor. He let out his bitter tears and let them fall on his floor. Why? Why? He asked himself. Why had he kissed her, why did he hurt her with such words? He remembered a shocked look on Emas face. She really was scared, wasn't she? Natsume sat on his bed and buried his face onto his hands. Even cats held some distance with him. He noticed Emas phone on his bed. He took it on his hand opened it. The lock screen appeared and Natsumes eyes widened. He saw his own picture as her locks screens wallpaper. I had been taken while he was sleeping and the cats laid on him. Ema was on the bottom left corner with a wide smile and a victory mark next to her.

"Why? Why do you make me fall in love with you even more? "He whispered.

When I got back to the residence I walked through the halls quickly. Unfortunately, Azusa saw me opening the door to my room.

"Ema? Wasn't you supposed to stay at Natsumes place tonight", he asked but I slammed the door behind me before he could even finish. I threw my bag to the corner without even thinking and undressed. I threw Natsumes clothes to another corner and dressed up into a t-shirt and sweatpants. I fell on my bed and let my tears out. Was he mad because of the kiss? I touched my lips gently. I still felt his kiss on my lips. Just thinking about it got me crying more and more. I had fallen in love with him for sure.

Natsume returned my phone the next day through Yusuke, and I returned his clothes by putting them on his mailbox, when I went out for shopping. I still saw nightmares, but they began to be shorter and easier to wake up from. I didn't scream after them anymore, and I had a small chance of falling asleep again. The most major chance was that I started to ignore Natsume whenever he was around. I was still angry with him. I didn't even say hello to him, and he didn't say hello to me either. Other family members tried to make us friends again, but I always ran away with a stupid excuse. I wasn't that good when it was about lying.

"You have to make up with Natsume", Tsubaki said to me while we were having dinner.

"Oh that's a great idea –not", I answered and continued eating my curry.

"How long are you gonna be angry with him?" Azusa said with a serious face.

"As long as I want", I said and asked for seconds.

"You can't be serious. It's almost two weeks since you started your fight. You can't stay mad at him forever", Subaru said and Hikaru, who was having dinner with us said:

"Leave those two alone. Woman's mind is something you can never understand. They'll make up when it's time." I left the table as quickly as I could and got back to my room. I opened my laptop and called to Sara.

"Hey", she said as she had answered.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked.

"Good. How's your thing with Natsume? You still not talking?" She said.

"Of course not, you know me. This is the second longest time I have ever been without talking to another person", I answered.

"What is the longest time?" Sara asked and threw a dart to a picture of his boyfriend. She had captured him cheating on her with her best friend.

"I wasn't talking to Maria for six months after our fight", I answered.

"Oh right, the crazy ass bitch right?" Sara said and laughed. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. We cut our call for a while. I want to open the door, and Hikaru stood there.

"It's time for you to tell me what happened with my dear little brother", He said.

"What about, no", I answered. I started to close the door, but he stopped me:

"Listen, I am not like the rest of the family. I won't be mad at you, for whatever you did. I'm here to listen to you and give you some answers. Now, tell me, what happened?" Hikaru said and I made up a lie:

"I accidently broke something, and he snapped because of it", I said while Hikaru came inside. But as I well now, my lies never worked:

"You're lying. Tell me the truth Ema." We sat down on my bed and he looked at me with a serious face.

"Promise you won't tell anyone else?" I asked and he crossed his heart.

"Well, it happened so quickly, I don't even know what I was thinking, and then he just snapped and I snapped because he treated me like some toy and even the cats were there and I borrowed his clothes and that was kind on the thing it started from and if that damn time would have stopped everything would good and yeah" I talked so fast that Hikaru barely kept up.

"Wait, let me guess. So you kissed?" He said and a blush rise on my cheeks.

"You could say that", I answered and turned my face away.

"Oh lord. And then he pushed you away and you got a fight after that", he continued. I remained silent.

"How rude, first kiss a girl and then push her away. I have to talk to him about that", He said.

"No, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone", said and turned to Hikaru.

"I know what I've promised, don't worry Ema. I can see right through you and also right through him. You guys really don't want to be mad to each other forever. I also know that you love each other very much, even beyond siblings' level. Natsume can't understand his own feelings, if you can't understand your own. So please, before this turns awfully long, make up with him", Hikaru said and left my room. I sat there and thought; what were my feelings for him. Of course I knew I had fallen in love with him, but how much. How deep was I?

"We're going on a vacation. Next week we're going on a trip to our vacation home. I have a club in Yatsutake, and we're going to have a little festival there", Kaname told and handed a flier to Yusuke.

"Oh, I want to go!" Wataru yelled exited.

"I would love to take a trip!" I said pretty much as excited as Wataru.

"It would be great indeed. Let's call everyone and those come who want to come", Masaomi said and Yusuke got a bit depressed.

"I have a prep school that time, I can't go", he said and Azusa added:

"Tsubaki's concentrating on work, so he won't be coming."

"Okay, let's go on a trip", Masaomi said.

"Ema, do you want to wear a yukata at the festival?" Kaname asked.

"Sure why not", I answered. It would be my first family vacation. I wondered how it would turn out.


	6. Lost something?

The morning when we left was sunny. There were no clouds on the sky, and it was pretty blue. No one could have expected it to turn out to be something awful, and neither did I.

"Who's riding in this car?" Natsume asked. He had decided to come at the very last moment. Azusa opened the door to the front seat and Hikaru grabbed me saying:

"Ema goes to this one."

"What?" I said, but Hikaru pushed me in the red car.

On the way I hadn't talked anything until Hikaru said:

"It's really refreshing to go on a trip. The most essential thing about trips is forgetting something. Have you already forgotten something?"

"Probably my toothbrush" I said and Azusa smiled.

"Somebody is facetious today. Well, Natsume, Azusa, what have you forgotten?" Hikaru said with a fake smile. He definitely was annoyed by my joke.

"I guess a lot of things from work" Azusa said.

"What about you Natsume?" Hikaru continued.

"Is it really that rational to talk about things we're supposed to forget?" Natsume said and I held in my laughter. Hikaru was getting really annoyed by us.

"Why won't you just say it, my dear little brother?"

"Why won't you say, what have you forgotten?" Natsume protested.

"Well, I have forgotten my fight with my friend", He said trying to make us make up. Both of us pretended not to hear anything. I looked out of the window and hummed, while Natsume was focusing on driving.

"Are you even listening?!" Hikaru snapped and I said smiling:

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Azusa started to laugh. Hikaru sighed.

"Oh did you say something Hikaru? I already forgot, could you say it again?" Natsume said and I started to laugh with Azusa.

Evening came fast, and as the stars started to show up, we walked to the place, where the festival was held. I had a yukata that Kaname had ordered. Yukatas' pattern was very pretty. My hair was tied up and I had some trouble with walking on that costume.

"_Onee-chan_, you come with me", Wataru said and started to drag me to the festival. We walked around looking at all those stand where they sold different things. Masks, candy, sweets, everything. There even was this game where you try to get a goldfish. I looked as Wataru tried to catch one, but didn't really work. Then the seller gave one net and a bowl for me too. After a while of waiting for a good moment I tried to get one. But I failed; my net broke because the fish slammed it with its tail.

"That's a shame", I said to Wataru.

"Stupid fish, how dare you break my big sisters net" Wataru said to an innocent looking little fish. We continued our walking and watched as Fuuto had a show. He was so energetic on stage. Nobody of his fans really knew what kind of person he was. Night started to collect some clouds on the sky, nobody really noticed it but at the same time, people didn't notice the huge clouds that gathered around to the horizon.

"Wataru, let's go find others", I said to a shadow next to me. I heard no answer.

"Wataru?" I asked and looked next to me. There was no one there. I looked behind me to search for him, but I didn't see that boy. I turned back to the direction I came from and called out Watarus' name. Nobody answered and people asked me something in Japanese, but I had no idea what were they speaking of, so I just had to say sorry for them. I didn't see any of my brothers either. I walked out of the festival area. I looked around for some of my family members. There was a fence and behind was a steep grass covered hill. I looked down to the woods that stood at the end of the drop. The fence only reached my hips and it was really low. It could have use a better fence, since it was very low and weak. I stood there looking down, until I heard someone speak Japanese. I turned to the way where all the voices had come and saw this group of men. All men smiled in a twisted way. I had a really bad feeling.

"Hey, what is such a pretty girl doing here?" One of them asked me in Japanese. I couldn't get a word out of my mouth so I just shook my head as a sign of not understanding.

"Are you mute? Or are you deaf? Did you not understand, what I just said? You better answer me quickly or I'm gonna eat you", He said and his friends laughed with him. He came closer and grabbed my face. He turned my head and checked me out.

"You're not wearing any make-up? You're also a foreign. You're one weird girl. Come check her out", he said and I snapped. I slapped him straight to his face. One of his friends came over.

"What the fuck bitch?" he said and pushed me pretty hard. The fence behind me broke and I fell down. I tried to catch something I could hold on. I hit the ground pretty bad and let out a scream. My back hurt a lot and I tried to grab something on the ground, but all I got was grass and flowers. I tried to stop myself by turning horizontal, but instead I started to roll down. My body hit some bushes, but I wasn't fast enough to get a grab of them. And finally, my head hit a stump of a tree and everything went black. My body rolled down in the woods. It finally stopped when my stomach hit a rock. Clouds dark as the night, gathered around on the sky and somewhere, somebody was looking for my moving less body. It wasn't an animal, nor a human, it was something else.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Azusa said in panic.

"Well I went to look at a mask I saw at one shop, and then when I turned back, I couldn't find her", Wataru cried.

"Don't blame him, there are a lot of people here, I sure somebody has seen her", Masaomi said with a very worried face.

"Let's go look for her. This is like the time at the airport. I'm sure she's somewhere to be found. Ema's really smart, I'm sure she will find us before we can find her", Natsume said. He had a really worried expression. He was more worried than the time Ema had had a nightmare. Hikaru saw the bright side of the whole problem. He wished for Natsume to find her. That was the only way for them to make up.

I woke up on the ground, next to a big rock. Everywhere in my body hurt. I let out a couple of swear words and tried to sit up. I was shaking. Everything was still a bit fuzzy, but I still tried to get up on my feet. World was doing barrel rolls. Without even thinking I started to walk straight ahead, without even looking back. I had lost one of my shoes and my hair looked like a crow had been living there. I tasted a rusty red fluid inside my mouth, and the same liquid came out of my nose. My hands were dirty and had many scratches. Yukata had protected me from any bigger wounds. Once in a while I stopped to catch my breath and get some balancing done. I walked deeper in the forest without even realizing, that I wouldn't find my way back if I wouldn't stop for a moment to listen for noise of people or looking for stars. If you could even see stars trough that big mass of evil clouds.

Natsume was almost in the panicking point. No one had found her nor got any contact to her through her phone. Natsume ran around shouting for her. He stopped to ask people about her, and everyone had seen her, but didn't know where she had gone. He heard an ominous rumbling from the sky. Thunder. In panic he searched for a girl who was mortally afraid of thunder.

I heard a silent thunder. And even when it wasn't so loud, I started to panic. I knew that panicking wouldn't help the situation anyway.

"Someone… please… help me" I cried quietly and tried to run. I fell down immediately and heard the thunder louder every second. I got up on my legs that were shaking like it was the first time I was ever standing. Thunder got louder and louder and I tried to find a place to hide.

Natsume was still running, trying to find Ema. He had decided that if she wasn't inside the festival area, she was somewhere else. He had searched almost everywhere. They had called even Ukyo to help. Natsume met a group of men.

"Have you seen a girl in a pink yukata? She has a brown hair and she's foreign", he asked panting.

"Oh you mean that little bitch we met?" the guy who had pushed her said with a devilish smile.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Natsume asked keeping himself from strangling that guy.

"What will you give us for that information?" Their boss asked smiling.

"My fist in your arrogant faces", Natsume said. Ukyo got there just before a fight.

"Now, now, my dear gentlemen", He said and pushed Natsume away. Thunder got louder.

"These guys did something to Ema", Natsume said to Ukyo and the group protested.

"Now, I will call the police here if you won't tell us where she is. I'm a lawyer and I can you something called law as my weapon. I can get you in jail for a rape if I want so", Ukyo said and their boss answered:

"Look for her from the old fence. Though I can't promise she is there." Natsume started running to the fence and Ukyo stayed there as the group got away. When Natsume got to the fence he was shocked. He saw a broken fence and the hairclip Ema had had on her hair.

"Ema!" He yelled, but got no answer. He started to slide down the hill. He had to find her, living or dead.

I ran through the forest searching for even one sign of a house or a place where I could hide. The thunder was already on top of me. Huge thunderbolts painted through the sky and a powerful grumble answered. I screamed every time it flashed and tears burned my face.

"Natsume! Natsume where are you?!"I cried and tried to get somewhere. Why wasn't he there when I needed him?

Both of them ran through the woods looking for something. One for a place she could be safe and another for someone to save. So different things, yet so similar. It was just the matter of time when they would find each other.

"Natsume", I cried and collapsed to the ground. I cried while some big raindrops hit my head. After seconds it started to rain pretty powerfully. It was like someone was pouring the rain out of a watering can. Thunder slowly moved away, but left the rain. After a while the rain calmed down. I was sitting there soaking wet. Some random raindrops only hit me.

"Natsume, where are you? You promised that you'll always be there", I said and cried more.

"And I also keep my promises", I heard a voice behind me. I turned around quickly and saw an orange haired boy, with drenched clothes. He was panting. I got up and started to walk for him as fast as I could and did my best at keeping myself up. He started to walk for me and lastly he ran. I ran straight into his arms.

"I'm in heaven right?" I whispered while he gently stroked my messy hair.

"Then you wouldn't be this wet", He whispered.

"Where were you this whole time?" I asked and let some of my bitter tears out.

"Searching for you. I almost got a heart attack when I saw the place where you fell. I'm so sorry", he said.

"What are you sorry about, you had nothing to do with those guys", I said and looked at his face.

"I was so mean. I said some things that weren't even true. I was a total jerk", He answered and let out some tears.

"I didn't mean those things I said to you either. I'm sorry too. It was my fault anyway that I fell down. Please don't cry", I said and wiped his tears of.

"It's not your fault that you fell", Natsume said and hugged me tighter.

"Let's stop blaming each other. It's ridiculous" I laughed.

"Fine, it wasn't our fault", he answered and laughed. There we were, hugging each other, with our drenched yukatas on. Rain had already stopped and started to show us some sky. Natsume raised me up and started to carry me away from the woods.

"I will never forgive you if you let me go" I whispered.

"I won't, I promise", he answered and I hugged him tighter.

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Natsume found the way out quickly. He carried me all the way to the vacation home. Everybody came to us when they saw us on the road. Masaomi checked all of my injuries while Natsume went for a bath. I went after him. When I came from the bath and ignored everyone when they asked me about what had happened with those guys. I went into the room where Natsume was sleeping and laid down next to him. I pulled myself some of the blanket and closed my eyes. He put his arm around me and as I opened my eyes, he was there, smiling with his purple star eyes. I smiled back with my plain chestnut colored eyes, but I was sure, that Natsume saw something special about them too.

"By the way, happy birthday", he said to me. Indeed, it was my birthday. It was almost half past one on the day of my birth.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I have my ways. I'll give you your present later", He said quietly.

"This is enough for me", I answered and pushed myself against his chest. We fell asleep before we even noticed it.

"Those two are really close", Ukyo said from the door. Hikaru leaned on the door frame. They watched as a girl and a boy slept.

"More close than you could ever know, Ukyo", Hikaru said and they closed the door.


	7. Epilogue

It has been two years since I moved back to Finland. I chose to go my university here. It's fun to be a student around here. People don't push me with my studies so much. I live on my own, go to work after lessons and live a busy but quiet life. I have few friends, but we don't see each other that much. I study to become a chef. I left Japan about two years after I moved there. It was like I was there just to study abroad. Except I lived in a household of thirteen brothers. I didn't see my father after the wedding that much, and I don't see him much now either.

I stood in tram thinking about those things, while I am going home from work. It was nine o'clock when I jumped of the tram. I walked thought streets full of people, who were either drunk or going to a bar. It was a Friday night. When I finally got to the building I lived in, I saw mans' silhouette, sitting on the porch. I bet he was just some drunkard or someone's boyfriend tossed out of the apartment. I ignored him and walked closer. Once I got a little closer he stood up. _Voi vittu, _I thought_, oh fuck_. I stepped a few steps closer and the silhouette moved to me too. I immediately started to reach for my phone. He stepped in light and I dropped my bag and my phone. This man had pretty orange hair and purple eye that were exactly like stars. He had a beauty mark on his chin and a smile that lit up my world.

"It's been a while, Ema", he said.

"Is this true? Is this real life?" I asked and slowly moved closer to him.

"Unfortunately it is", he answered.

"You promised, you promised that you will never let me go, and you let me go" I said.

"You know how they say; if you love it then you'll let it go. If it never comes back, it was never meant to be. You didn't come to me, so I came to you", Natsume said and tears started to flow on my cheeks.

"I missed you. I've missed you so much", I cried and he wiped of the tears he made me to shed.

"But now I'm here. So don't cry", he said and I asked:

"Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped"

He gently kissed me on my frostbitten lips on a snowy Decembers' night. And this time, he didn't push me away. It was so cold, yet so warm.

And that was us, siblings.

Writers' note:

This story end here (but if I get excited, I might make a special chapter) Thank you readers for reviews, they really helped me to go on. (I'm terribly sorry about my English, I used the translator a lot, even though I know it sucks.)


End file.
